Never Had a Dream Come True
by JKRwannabe
Summary: This is a little song fic that I thought of late one night...Harry sings for Hermione, but he doesn't know that she's listening...


**This is my first fic ever so be nice! but if I need improvement let me know!**

**disclaimer: I really wish i created these characters, but i didn't JK Rowling did**

He was going to explode, or at least he felt that way. No, it wasn't from the heat of the warm summer day and it wasn't because the fate of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders. No, nothing like that, he felt this way because he was in love, with his best friend to be exact. Yes, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived was madly, head-over heels in love with his best friend. There was no way of knowing when he started to love her, he just knew that he did and she needed to know soon before he burst into a million pieces and the Wizarding World would have no one to save it. That was his current predicament as he sat there in the limbs of a tree near the Black Lake watching the giant squid float around enjoying the warm sunlight. The school year was almost over and they were all on break from lessons after testing. He had admitted his feelings toward his bushy-haired friend, to himself at least, but now he just needed to tell her whether she felt the same or not. But how could he? While he was thinking he decided to play his guitar. Harry had learned how to play one summer at the Burrow where the Weasley's had a book on the subject. He wasn't amazing, but he was good and getting better everyday. Harry learned that music was a good way to get his mind off Voldemort and his secret love for his friend.

"Accio guitar!" he said while waving his wand. There were many puzzled faces inside the castle as an acoustic guitar went flying by. No one was more intrigued than Hermione Granger. She watched the guitar fly outside and up into the limbs of the tree by the lake and curious who could possibly be playing this muggle instrument she began to follow its path.

When his guitar got to him he began to think of a song to play when an idea came to him.

"A song!" he exclaimed, "A song is a perfect way to tell her how I feel!" With that he started to strum the chords looking for the perfect song.

Hermione was walking through the grassy lawns of Hogwarts in pursuit of the previously summoned guitar. Being the smart witch that she is, she had figured out that it must be a Gryffindor figuring the direction it came from and it would obviously have to be someone from a muggle family because no one else would know what a guitar even was. She was positive that it was a male in her year because she had heard music coming from the boys' dormitory earlier in the week. She couldn't hear the voice very well however, so she couldn't even guess who it had belonged to. Of course she could imagine. Ever since Hermione had heard the music she imagined a certain black haired, green eyed, bespectacled young wizard, playing it. Oh yes she was the most brilliant witch in her year and possibly the whole school and she was absolutely in love with Harry Potter. However she was not in love with the Boy-Who-Lived like all the other girls in the world, no she was in love with Harry Potter, the boy behind the title. She could read Harry like the books she read so much just as he could read her. She wanted him to hold her in his arms forever and never let go, but he would never go for her. She was his "best friend" and she was no Cho Chang. She would just have to love him secretly to keep their friendship. She returned her attention to her search as she got closer to the tree where said boy was playing said guitar.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry shouted in frustration just as Hermione walked into the shade of the tree, causing her to jump.

"I can't find the right one! There are a million songs, but there isn't one that can show Hermione how I feel about her!" he yelled to himself. Upon hearing this Hermione gasped and hid beneath the tree to listen to her friend. Harry began to ponder more quietly once again.

"Hmmm…There must be one I haven't thought of. Well….maybe….but I'd have to sing it differently….maybe it'll sound okay," he mumbled. And he began to sing in his soft baritone voice.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go _

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you 

By the end of the song Hermione had tears in her eyes…she couldn't have been happier.

"Ah…there that's the perfect song…a little girly, but Hermione is worth it. I have to go show her before I lose my nerve," Harry said as he began to climb out of the tree.

"You don't have to," a voice almost whispered from the shadow of the tree. He jumped slightly, but he already knew who it was without turning around. A lump got caught in his throat and his heart started racing. And he hadn't even looked at her yet! Just her voice and her smell of books and vanilla that was so uniquely hers was enough to make him crazy.

"Harry, I heard everything (here Harry froze in fear and his eyes got wide behind his glasses) and I want you to know…tha...that…that I feel the same way," she stuttered the last words. Harry Turned around and looked at her for the first time since she announced her presence. He began to walk over to her as she stared at him with her big doe-like brown eyes. He leaned the guitar against the tree and stood right in front of her. Green eyes met brown in a moment of bliss right before the gap was closed between them. Neither one was sure who moved first, but it didn't' matter they were kissing and that's all they could think about. His arms encircled her waist as her arms went around his neck almost as if it was meant to be (which it was). With that one sweet kiss they managed to show their love for each other better than words could. They stayed that way for many minutes until the need for oxygen was too great and they broke apart.

"I Love you 'Mione," Harry said barely above a whisper. And right there she decided no one but Harry could call her 'Mione.

"I love you too Harry," she said just as quietly. They kissed again, much shorter this time, but it still left butterflies in their stomachs. As they pulled apart again Harry said, "Well we found each other today."

"Yeah we did," Hermione replied.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"This was the only dream that I needed to come true……….that was pretty corny huh?" he said with a smirk.

"Absolutely…..and I loved it…and you know what else?"

"What?"

"I love your guitar," she stated with a smile and Harry smiled right back. They kissed again briefly then they walked back up to the castle, their fingers intertwined in the warmth of the setting sun, Harry's faithful guitar in his hand.

**Tada thats it for my first fic ever!! Review Please!**


End file.
